<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss me if you hate me by kinkyspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055210">Kiss me if you hate me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn'>kinkyspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU: high school and university/college, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, First Everything, First Kiss, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Otabek is 18, Slow Burn, Yuri is 16, ballet dancers, mention of Yuri Plisetsky’s parents, potential smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:56:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyspn/pseuds/kinkyspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>......“Let me go asshole !”</p><p>“Not so soon, kitty-cat”</p><p>“Stop calling me that, stupid fuck”</p><p>“I’m not sure this is how ladies spouse to speak”</p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”</p><p> </p><p>...Let’s take a look a couple mounts ago to understand where this all being...</p><p> </p><p>After studying abroad Otabek Altin is finally back to Kazakhstan and for his senior year he was going to attend a high school in Saint Petersburg. That’s where he rencounters with certain ocean green eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean-Jacques Leroy/Isabella Yang, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Leo de la Iglesia/Ji Guang-Hong, Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>......“Let me go asshole !”</p><p> </p><p>“Not so soon, kitty-cat”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop calling me that, stupid fuck”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure this is how ladies spouse to speak”</p><p> </p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>...Let’s take a look a couple mounts ago to understand where this all being...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After spending six long years abroad Oatbek Altin was finally back, in his home town Almaty, Kazakhsta. He was going to spend his summer here. </p><p>Otabke was from Altin family. He was a descendant of one of the most powerful family. His parents Nurasyl and Dinara Altin are the owners of several international companies and five star hotel lines. And Otbek was one of the heir of all that estate. So besides spoiling him and his sister endlessly with designer clothes and expensive gifts his parents gave them high quality education. </p><p>After finishing the elementary school, he continued his education in America and for his two years of high school he spent in Canada. As for his last year of school his parents decided that they missed their eldest child too much and wanted him to be near them. Sure Saint Petersburg was far away from Almaty but that distance couldn’t be compared to the one between America or Canada.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though he wouldn’t be alone. His friends Leo and Jean Jacques (but he preferred to call him JJ or just Jey, saying that his name is to long and mouthful) were going to study with him. They were year older than him and were going to Saint Petersburg for college. </p><p>He met Leo in midden school when he was in America and JJ in Canada. They were truly people whom he could call friends. With his family status it was hard to tell apart if someone was after his money or friendship.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Otabek was excited to study in Petersburg. He has never been there before but heard so much about the beauty of the city. Besides living there would allow him to celebrate Christmas or Ester with his family rather call them on face time. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The first day of school came as quick as the summer ended. Otabek woke up in his too big apartment, which was an early gift from his parents for his upcoming birthday, and was deciding which Rolex watch would suite him more.</p><p><br/>After the usual wash up Otabek did his breakfast on his own which was a simple omelette with a bacon (he learned how to take care of himself early on). </p><p>When he finished the breakfast, Otabek grabbed his beloved leather jacket (the one that he wore since ninth grade. It was a gift from his father for his fifteenth birthday. Back than it was slightly big on him but now it fitted him perfectly) grabbed the keys from his motorcycle and went out. Otabek got his license back in America and he will be eighteen soon either way.</p><p> </p><p>He was parking his bike and already could feel stares at him and whispers behind his back. Everything got mote intense once he entered the corridors. </p><p> </p><p>Otabek would lie if he told he wasn’t just a bit nervous. He was used to being the knew one and learned how to get along with different people. The money in his pocket and his exclusively good looks (his previous partners could assure you that) sure helped him a lot to be liked by meany. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The education system in Russia was quite different from American. Otabek didn’t have his own schedule. It was more like in university where everyone has a class and they all have the same schedule. However the classes are divided into several faculties. For example if you’re in biochemistry class then your schedule has more chemistry, biology and physics than other subjects such as english or any other humanitarian subject.</p><p>Otabek was of course in economics. His first class was math. He finally entered the room and everyone’s attention was all over him.</p><p> </p><p>“Class, we have a new student today”, looked at him his math teacher, Miss Lesnikova, “Please, introduce yourself.”</p><p>“Hello my names is Otabek Altin. I came here from Canada and I’m glad that my last year of school will be spent here.”</p><p>His teacher smiled at him, “You may sit.” <br/>There was a empty seat in the middle of the back row. There was a girl next to his right. She was already smiling and blushing as Otabek came closer. </p><p><br/>When Otabek set the girl looked at him and said, “Hi, my name is Masha”</p><p>“Hi, Masha. Nice to meet you”, smirked Oatebk.</p><p>“You too-...”</p><p><br/>“Masha! I didn’t put Otabek next to so you can distract him from my class. I’m sure that you want to know him better but all that can wait till the break!”, came the voice of their teacher.</p><p>“Sorry Miss Lesnikova”, the girl, Masha apologized and they continued the lesson.</p><p> </p><p>The bell rang and the his first class was finished. Otabek pretty much liked Miss Lesnikovas technics of teaching. It was unlike from any other math teacher’s Otabek studied to. </p><p> </p><p>During the break he was introduced to more of his classmates. From girls there were Dasha, Liza, Inna and from boys Kiril, Adrey and Aleksey, the guy who set next to him. Otabek already couldn’t remember who was who. He had sixteen classmates and it would be hard to remember all of their names in one day.</p><p><br/>They told him that the statistics which was his next class he would enjoy the most. Their class teacher, Mister Denisov was the best teacher that they had. He was a guy in his late twenties who was both friendly and strict with students. That sounds promising. Otabek will find out thay himself in a couple of minutes later.</p><p> </p><p><br/>His new teacher did live up to his expectations. Misstet Denisov was a true expert of his subject but he was also a good pedagog. Otabek doesn’t remember when he had so much fun during a class and simultaneously learned so much.</p><p>One of the girls told him that there was this teacher in Art class who was close to Misster Denisov’s age and they are always together during coffee breaks. Everyone shipped them, both students and teachers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Finally the school was over. Otabek was getting ready to go to JJ’s and Leo’s place as they earlier invited him to their college party. He was collecting his books and some girls were helping him as if Otabek didn’t understand that they were after his attention. It’s not like he isn’t used to be everyone’s interest. Otabek was always the main event wherever he went but sometimes it was trying and he just wanted to be left alone. </p><p> </p><p><br/>He was finally able to get out of his classroom. He was walking down the same hallways that he came in the morning from parking lot. He was near the lockers when he spotted <em>him</em>!</p><p><br/>All Otabek’s motions stopped when he saw him. There was a boy standing with his back to him, talking to a girl who was leaning against the lockers. He was wearing tightest black jeans, white denim jacket and sneakers with red chita prints on them. </p><p><br/>The girl next to the boy seams caught his gaze as she whispered something to the boy’s ear. </p><p><br/>When he turned the world and everything with it stopped. Ocean green waves drowned Oatbek and hair shining brighter than the sun blinded him. His body was set on electric chair and his mind whet blank. </p><p> </p><p>“What you’re staring at, asshole?!”</p><p><br/>Well that seamed to snap Otabek from his haze and bring him back to reality, “I-I just... I was going to the parking lot and I’m-“</p><p>“Yeah, yeah you’re Otabek Altin, the newest douche in our school.”</p><p><br/>This has never happened to Otabek. This boy who was his dream-come-true (yup Oatbek didn’t only mingle with girls. He had his fair share with boys as well) was snapping at him and even called him asshole?! Only his close friends talked to him like that.</p><p>He was about turn away but Oatbek had other plans. He didn’t have enough of emerald eyes on him so without thinking because the boy cut the ties of his brain to his body with his ocean green eyes. </p><p>Now that he saw the boy from the front Otabek noticed that he was wearing black shirt with roaring tiger printed on it. He smirked and said, “Oh, than you must be our school’s little kitten who so desperately tries to be a big tiger.”</p><p>“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”</p><p> </p><p><br/>Well that’s how it all began, or did it ;</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Currently Yuri was in the back yard of his school, pined against a wall, two strong hands keeping him there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me go asshole!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not so soon, kitty-cat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said stop calling me that, stupid fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure if this is how ladies spouse to speak”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it! That was it! That was the last straw for Yuri. That douche bag could call him different names, put his leg on purpose so that he would trip over but calling him a lady.....HELL NO!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I AM NOT A FUCKING LADY”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri kicked Otabek right between his legs. That caused him to loosen the grip on his wrists. He didn’t waist any time and launched on Otabek. Soon Yuri was all over him, punching and hitting wherever he could reach. Then he grabbed Otabek by his collar and yelled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“DON’T YOU EVER CALL ME LIKE THAT”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe that wasn’t a smart decision because next <em>he</em> was on the ground, trapped by Otabek’s body above him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri was starting to feeling panic covering all over him. He hated being weak and feared of being helpless. And when Otbek pinned him again only this time on the ground he wasn’t able to move. Not his limbs, not his digits, nothing....All that he could do was scream. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“LET ME GO”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Calm the fuck down or you’ll hurt yourself! You can’t even properly punch. Continue like this and you’re gonna break both of your wrists!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Yuri wasn’t listening. He was fighting to break free. He was trying to squirm, to pull at his hands, to pull at legs. Nothing work. Yuri didn’t notice when he started to cry but there were tears sliding down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit! Just relax ok? I’ll let you go....Promise!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly those words did calm Yuri and the violent cries turned into soft sobs. Soon the weight on his body disappeared. He got up from the ground as quick as possible and stepped back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you, Altin”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh Fuck. This time Lilia definitely was going to kill him. Yuri was going to be late for her ballet classes and this would be third time in a row. And all thanks to that motherfucker. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that his ballet studio was far away from his school. Only ten minutes if you walked fast (that was the reason why he chose to study in this school in the first place). But giving to his current condition Yuri doubts if he can walk fast. And he had only five minutes left till the classes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri Plisetsky you’re late. Again. Care to explain why is <em>my</em> student late from my class for the third time?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no. She was giving him <em>the look</em>. The look that could tear your soul in to millions of pieces and burn them down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miss Baranovskaya it’s just because of the new semester has started and there are problems with schedules....And my teacher...She held us little longer then usual because of the schedule problems.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well it wasn’t entirely false. There were  problems with schedules as they where organized and reorganized every single day but that wasn’t the reason of him coming late. Not at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my Lord. What has happened to you? Yuri there is dirt all over your clothes and even your face! Get ready right now!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri trying not to anger her further more, didn’t waste any second and quickly changed into his uniform. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His group was already doing plie. He stood on his place, grabbed the pole and slowly sank on to the floor. His movements weren’t steady as his legs refused to listen to him and would shake because of the earlier events. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That of course didn’t pass Lilia’s site. This time she gave a look which meant that Yuri should get a hold on himself and don’t fuck up. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally it was their ten minutes break. Yuri sat on the floor to catch is breath and try to relax his muscles when a certain red haired girl came to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are you gonna tell why did you look like some gardener who spent too much time doing his work?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up hag! It’s non of your business what happened to me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh Yuri stop being a brat and tell us.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said I’m not going to tell you what happ-....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri, Mila is right. We just want to help. So stop being so rude.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if Mila wasn’t enough Victor Nikiforov, the living legend, the pride of Bolshoi theatre himself spoke to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you here? Aren’t you busy helping your Katsudon so he could at list play the small roles.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah children. So difficult with you isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not a child!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it that boy Altin again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you just knock it off!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup it’s definitely Altin” spoke again Mila. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did he do today?” asked the silver haired man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Existed! That’s what he did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can’t you just avoid each other and try not to come across?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think I haven’t tried?! The piece of shit always finds a way to get me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why don’t you ignore him? Eventually he will stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m trying! Every time I learn to ignore his stupid tricks he finds a new one to mess with me!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what you’re saying is that Altin wants your attention, he does everything to get it and in the end it works for him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whaaat?! What attention?! All he ever wants is to mess with people like me because he is a douche like his stupid friends who don’t have anything else to do!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So he just wants to make you angry? Without a reason?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you asking <em>me</em>? How do I know that is going on inside that jerk’s head?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah Yuri, If you don’t understand what is actually goin on you really are still a child. No you are both such a children.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh. What that’s spouse to mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, sooner or later you’ll understand what I mean. But please Yuri don’t let that Altin boy become a problem for your ballet.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Victor finished his speech, Lilia came back and they continued their class. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Finally after hours and hours of hard work the ballet is over. Yuri can barely move any limb. Everywhere aches as he walks. It’s not like Yuri has much choice. There is no bus station near his house and ordering a cab is out of the options. It would cost him too </span> <span class="s1">much. Besides it wasn’t like his house was that far from the studio. Usually he gets there in twenty minutes but taking account his current state Yuri doubts if he will get their less then forty minutes. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The weather wasn’t doing him a favor either. It was spring but it was it was cold as it was in winter. Maybe the sun shining brighter gave the illusion that it become warmer. Well this was the weather in Saint Petersburg. And to be honest Yuri has adjusted to the harsh conditions of the city long time ago. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri calls his grandpa, to inform him that he’ll be late this time. As expected the old man scolds him for overworking himself. Yuri just brushes it off saying that everything is fine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri’s grandpa was his only living relative besides Lilia and Yakov (Lilia was his aunt from his mother’s side and Yakov was her husband. Unfortunately they couldn’t have a kid of their own so they treated Yuri as if he was their son). His grandma died when he was only one years old and his parents passed away in a very unfortunate car crash. He doesn’t remember much from his parents even though his grandpa would always talk about them to give Yuri as much of memory about them as he could.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grandpa was also his inspiration. He wants to be strong to be able to take care of him. He works hard every day to make him proud. All he ever dose he dose for his grandpa, Lilia and Yakov.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly his thoughts shifted from his grandpa to the earlier events. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri couldn’t believe that he cried in front of his enemy (yes Yuri is that childish to call Otabek his enemy). He finally had that piece of trash and then lost his focus. So stupid! He was defending laughing at him after. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t pay much attention to Victor’s words. That guy was a total douche ! He always wears some fancy clothes and expensive accessories as if nobody knows how wealthy his family is.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was riding his stupid motorcycle when the weather was good and now he drives his own fucking car to. Such a show off ! People get that you’re rich get over it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Yuri remembers like yesterday the day when his eyes locked on his enemy. He was talking with Alisa about their homework when she said that Otabek Altin was looking at their direction and more specifically he was looking at him. Fucking douche he was for sure looking at his wearing. Yeah some people don’t get even a penny from their parents and work hard to earn their living and can’t afford money to spend on clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even though he remembers washing them properly they were from two years ago. A gift from his Grandpa for his fourteenth birthday. Those jeans and sneakers and the rest of his outfit from that day where his favorite clothes. He wears them only on rare occasions and wanted to look good on his first day of freshman year.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The jeans where tight on him but since he had lithe body he had no problems getting into them. Besides Yuri wasn’t shy about his body. It took years of hard work to get it to the shape that it is now today.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But when he turned and saw Otabek dressed in all brand clothes, the Rolex on his wrist and his Valentino shoes Yuri felt so small compared to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he was trying to be nice when he said that he was just little bit lost in new school and didn’t want Yuri to know that he was starting at his worn out clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But then he called him a kitten who is trying to be a tiger! And that stupid name stuck after three months! Otabek makes sure every time they encounter to call him that! </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Don’t get Yuri wrong. He was obsessed with cats (and by cats it means all cats. Big cats, small cats it doesn’t matter. They are all magnificent to Yuri.) He himself owns a cat. His Potya who is more loyal then many other people. But he was not a kitten! He was a tiger God damn it. He will show that to Otabek! </span> <span class="s1">Yeah, he’ll show him how much of a tiger Yuri can be!</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well Otabek really fucked up this time, didn’t he. Sure he messes with Yuri constantly. They call each other different names, sometimes things get physical like slightly shoving or hair pullings (well maybe it was more of Otabek’s thing to do than Yuri’s but that’s not the point ok) but he didn’t want to make the boy cry for fuck’s sake.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All wanted was to Yuri at least to look at him. And the only efficient way that he found so far was riling him. Otabek didn’t care that all he got was angry remakes and slight punches here and there. He was just desperate for Yuri’s attention. He didn’t care if Yuri was angry, happy, annoyed. All that mattered was oceans of green swallowing him whole. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However there was one look he would never want to see on Yuri’s face. How much he hated those tears, clouding the shine of emeralds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hurt was the the only emotional Otabek would rather die than see on Yuri, let alone be the cause of. </span> <span class="s1">It didn’t matter how much Otabek lied to himself, saying that he didn’t care. He cared and he cared a lot. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like when he tugged on Yuri’s hair he and made sure that no golden lock was actually pulled out. Or when he shoved Yuri too hard that he would’ve fell, and caught him on the last second, so that there wouldn’t be any ugly blue or red marks on the unblemished white skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But what could Otabek do at that moment? Yuri for sure was going break his wrists. He didn’t pull them straight while hitting. One unfortunate punch and he would’ve break one if them. Otabek had no other choice but to hold him there until he calmed down. But he didn’t expect to Yuri to be so panicked. At least he managed to relax the boy in the end. Still hearing Yuri silently sob twisted Otabek’s stomach in a very unpleasant way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek thoughts drifted from their fight to the first time he saw the boy, who stole his peace and quiet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually when he reflects on the memory he finds this odd feeling of familiarity. As if he had seen Yuri long time ago. The more he thinks about it the more he is convinced that his first encounter with Yuri was not three months ago. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All though before going to USA he only lived in Almaty, there was one time Otabek remembers coming to Russia with his family when he was seven. But they where staying in Moscow and Yuri as much as he knows only lived in Saint Petersburg. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly his phone started to vibrate and ring, pulling him away from his thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Beks. Where are your? Isn’t your school already finished?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Leo. Yeah it is. Just someone from my class was asking about homework. We got carried away that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone from your class or some blonde with green eyes?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes aren’t completely green. They have shade of blue in them. Otabek wanted to protest but thought that it  wasn’t wise of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up. Why did you called anyway?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me you forgot. Oh man. Are you that in love that the only thing on or mind is Yuri Plisetsky?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Didn’t I say shut up! And no, I didn’t forget about today’s plans. I’m gonna bring the drinks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank God you still can remember things.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Leo quit teasing. Don’t let me start on your obsessive crush on Ji Guang Hong.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“First, it is not obsessive. Second, at least my crush doesn’t despise me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he doesn’t have any idea that you exist.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know that kinda hurt, you jerk. Guess non of us has any luck with their love life.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, guess you’re right. Well, anyway I’m on my way.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. See ya.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Leo was right. Non of them had any decant results with their love life. Well if in Leo’s case there was no progress at all, Otabek’s situation with Yuri was rapidly evolving, only backwards. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek started his bike and soon was racing down the streets. Maybe the speed was little too fast, but he didn’t care. Otabek’s mind was occupied by emerald eyes. Leo was right about this too, damn it</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Snow-white skin, oceans of green eyes and sunshine gold locks. One after the another, like mantra repeatedly were swirling inside Otabek’s mind. And he called <em>Leo’s</em> crush obsessive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minutes Otabek spotted a small market in which he would definitely finds some booze. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Usually if it wasn’t some special occasion beer would be fine. So that’s what Otabek bought. He secured the cans of beer behind him and continued driving. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Otabek entered his apartment his friends were already there waiting for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What took you so long to come” asked the Canadian. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. Just someone asked about homework and I was explaining.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He his lying. He was after Yuri as usual” meddled in his American friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww Beks. Still pining after that Russian boy” teased JJ. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you continue this I’ll not give you the drinks.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’re just jealous that I already found myself a boo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Leo’s teasings are at least bearable, JJ takes it to another level. See unlike his friends JJ’s love life isn’t as miserable as theirs. JJ has a beautiful girlfriend Isabella. They have been together since high school. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Otabek is really happy for his friend he would really appreciate if he wouldn’t shove that fact to his face every opportunity he found. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know sometimes I question my decision. Particularly the one where I decided to become your friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you questioning whether it was your best decision so far?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re impossible!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok guys. Let’s grab the drinks and relax. It was though week after all, the start of the new semester.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a three empty cans Otabek’s head was spinning. He felt as if he was too heavy to stand up. Leo and JJ weren’t doing any better. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t that they were too drunk. After all they had assignments and homework to do. But it is good to spend time like this sometimes wheney they felt that they were too much under pressure. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaaay”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whaat?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you’re sayin that you’re like really good at love stuff”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmm Yeah. I am.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So can you help me like make someone from hating me to love?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or can you say how to make someone notice you” tagged in Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm. It is a little difficult cause you both have crush on boys and boys and girls are different?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guessss”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well for you Beks maybe something like.....We all like gifts.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. So?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So give him a gift. Let your actions speak louder than your words.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like out of blue. Just hive him a gift?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That would be awkward and......You should know when his birthday is.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twenty fifth of March.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You got it bad for him didn’t ya, Beks“ smirked JJ. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I should make gift for his birthday,....(long pause)....Jay you’re a genius. Why do all the good ideas come when we are drunk?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I know that I’m genius.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about me Jay. What should I do with Guang Hong?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you two have some engineering classes together? Just pretend that you didn’t understand something and ask him to help.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Omg Beks is right. The smartest ideas <em>do</em> came when we are drunk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss Bella.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaaay” called Leo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanna call her!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s 1 am there!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys with your love question made me miss her!”.......</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Leo was trying to get JJ’s phone so he won’t wake up the poor girl Otabek was thinking about the advise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yeah he could give Yuri a gift. And not only that. He could give an expensive gift, he could give any gift. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So what did Yuri liked again. Ah of course tigers (and lions and pumas and jugulars and the list could go on and on) and ballet. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek didn’t know much about ballet but tigers he could do something about it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Giving a tiger cub wasn’t something impossible for a person like Otabek but it would be too much to take care of.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmmm. What about plushie tigers? Sure they didn’t demand too much attention. But usually people gave teddy bears as plushie gifts. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Though Yuri wasn’t like usual. He was like a meteorite. Out of this world. Every day there was something new about him, something uncovered and you wanted to know more about him. And like meteorite Yuri hit Otabek and shook his world.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And back to the gift. Would it be too hard to find a tiger plushie? But a simple plushie wouldn’t be enough. No, Otabek needed a really big one. The bigger, the better, like those large teddy bears. Yeah Otabek was going to give the largest plushie tiger to Yuri. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grandpa I’m home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yurochka why so late again?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Lilia held us longer then usual because we are preparing for a new concert. That’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you eaten anything? Are you hungry? I’ve made your favorite peroshki with cutlets.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grandpa you’re the best! Let me shower first and then we can eat together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then hurry, don’t spend too much time in shower or my peroshkis will get cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri hurried to his room. He dropped his backpack and sport bag on the floor, pulled his sweats and oversized hoodie. Then took some fresh pair of underwear from drawer. He also took with him his favorite towel and entered to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">God he stinks so much. However it’s good thing if you are an athlete. This means that you worked hard and Yuri was proud of himself, of his hard work, of every sweat that was dropped. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Soon his sweat soaked clothes were scattered on the black and white checkered floor of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri stepped inside the shower. He turned it on and instead of warm spray of water, cold drops were sliding down his delicate skin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s not like they didn’t have hot water and who wouldn’t want a session of warm, relaxing shower that makes you almost fall asleep after a long training. Warm water increasing your blood flow, soothing your tired and sored muscles and making you relax faster. But as an athlete it was more beneficial to take a cold shower because it helps prevent any type of swelling or bruising caused by the waste of build-up fluid in your body and especially muscles. Also it helps to cope with the harsh weather conditions. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri poured shampoo on his hands and started to gently thread his fingers through his hair.He knows that his hair acquires lots of attention. It was a real hard work to keep them this shiny and soft. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After finishing his hair treatment session it was time for his body to be cleaned. Yuri put some shower gel on his loofah and started rub it down miles of stark white skin. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was quick with his movements. The cold water didn’t let much time to space out and get lost in thoughts. That was another plus to cold shower. Yuri was certain if he was under warm water it would’ve taken hours to get out of the shower. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally Yuri was done. When he got out of the shower he didn’t even shiver at the temperature change. He pulled on his tiger printed briefs andlooked at the mirror. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri look at his reflection, at his body. There where some really defined muscles especially on his abdomen. His legs were entirely different story. Every inch of his lower limbs where muscles. Strong thighs, strong knees, strong calfs, very strong insteps and ankles. But with all his muscle structure Yuri didn’t feel strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he looked at himself he didn’t see anything masculine other then the fact that his Adam’s apple was visible and his average sized cock. Yeah he had tons of muscles but most of them were lean and not shaped. His waist was more defined than some other girls’ for fuck’s sake. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe if he cut his hair it would be better. But Yuri has seen fair amount of men supporting long hair like his and they didn’t look girly or feminine. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wished he had broader shoulders, sharper features, that he was taller, that his body wasn’t so lithe. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t like Otabek. He had all those features Yuri dreamed of having. He hated how the other bay was everything he wished for himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek was handsome not beautiful (Yuri have seen enough girls drooling over the older boy). He looked super cool when he rode his bike to school. His clothes were also cool and edgy as their owner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His body was well built. Unlike Yuri’s his muscles were well defined and shaped. And while both of them worked out Otabek was still the stronger one and today’s encounter was the evidence of that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri still remember how he couldn’t move, how Otabek’s muscles didn’t let him move. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the other hand because his body was lithe Yuri was so good at ballet.Because his muscles are long, flexible and not stif he can do over slits and other positions that normal people could never do. Because his face was soft and delicate Lilia always picked him to play the main character of many concerts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eventually Yuri pulled his sweats and hoodie on, put his feet in socks and started drying his hair. When he was done he immediately went straight to the kitchen where his grandpa and peroshiks were waiting for him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here Yurochka. Eat well” said his grandpa while Yuri was making himself comfortable on the chair. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks granpa.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri picked one piroshki with glinting eyes and took a bite. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His grandpa was looking at him with his usual soft eyes but there was glimpse of saddens in them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know your father’s favorite food was also piroshkis with cutlets.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well that was something new for Yuri. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, he always asked your grandma to cook them for him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day your grandma went to salon to style her hair or somewhere else I don’t remember well but me and your father were left alone. Everything went well until he started to demand his favorite food. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back than it was your grandma who took care of kitchen. I didn’t even now how to peel potatoes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started to cry, said that he wouldn’t eat anything if it wasn’t piroshkis with cutlets.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what did you do?” asked hurriedly Yuri. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was I left to do? I started to make piroshkis with cutlets. That’s how I learned to cook them”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri was amazed. He smiled at himself. It kinda reminds him of himself, demanding piroshkis with cutlets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he looked back at his grandpa his eyes were glassy. It looked like he was trying to hold himself. Yuri immediately hugged his grandpa. In response he hugged him back. Yuri felt wetness on his cheeks but decided not to mention it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe losing parents was a great grief but losing a child is even greater. We expects to lose our parents one day no matter how much we don’t want to but we expect our children to live longer and better life than we do. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To change the atmosphere his grandpa asked,“How is Lilia, still fierce as ever?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh don’t even mention. She is stricterwith me than any of her other students! And I am supposed to be her nephew.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Because</em> you are her nephew she demands lot from you. Look how much you’ve grown Yurochka. Any concert that I’ve seen you, you’re in main roles.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s because I have pretty face than other boys she keeps picking me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yurochka don’t be ridiculous. It doesn’t matter if you have a pretty face. If you’re not talented you could never play the main role or any role. Sure having a beautiful features are important in ballet but you think people in the back sits can see your face? People value your movements and artistic skills more than anything else when you preform.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I’m right. You’re my grandson you were gonna be talented one way or another” his grandpa said with slightest smirk on his face. Yuri smiles back at him and they continue to eat piroshkis. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today is Saturday but that doesn’t mean Yuri doesn’t have ballet classes. He heard that stupid Victor’s and Katsudon’s friends are coming over today. Chris and Phichit more insufferable than the other two. Greorgi also has practice today which meant more dramma stories and tears. Great things could get any better. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looking on the bright side after ballet Yuri is free for the rest of the day. He could do as much of homework as he was given. Not only for Monday but for the rest of the week. He was in Art faculty so he didn’t have much work to do. His head teacher was also understanding and didn’t demand much from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Classes were over and everything went quite well besides Georgi’s whining about is ex Anya, Victor’s and Katsudon’s disgusting flirting, Phichit’s obsession with hamsters and oh God Chris’ adult stories that Yuri was still too young to hear. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri if you’re free would like to come with us? There is this new caffe that has recently opened. We are going to see what’s it like.” asked the the silver haired man. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why would I do that, old man.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri. Everyone is coming with us Mila, Chris, Phichit. Also Phichit invited his friend Ji Guang Hong. Apparently he is from China but is studying in one of our colleges as a transfer student in engineering department”, tagged in Katsudon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And why should I care about this Gunang Hong dude?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri just come with us it’ll be fun, promise”, said the Swiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok I’ll come. But if Chris starts to talk about imporporate stuff I’m leaving!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s how he ended up in a that caffe with bunch of clowns. Why did Yuri agreed to come where again? Never mind the point is that he was already here and there is nothing he could do. Even if he wanted to leave he is blocked by two sides. On his right side was sitting Victor and on his left side was sitting Chris. Yup great day indeed</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So everyone tell me about your crushes. I wanna hear some tea”, said Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t mine obvious?”, saidVictor and pulled piggy’s hand up to show their matching rings. So disgusting. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vitya we all now about your hot sexlife with Yuuri over their. But I gotta say I was surprised to hear that our shy Yuuri is a stamina beast in bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Victor!”, protested Yuuri and for once Yuri could emphasize with Piggy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? can’t I brag about my future husband?”, said Victor and kissed him on the cheek. Gosh could they get any worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2">“Victor that’s not an excuse!”</p><p class="p2">Wow Yuri was agreeing with Katsudon for second time. That’s a record.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright what about others, what about you Mila? Has any of the guys managed to steal your heart?”, continue Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well someone did manage to catch my heart but it’s not a guy”, said Mila and winked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?! Why haven’t you told me about that, hag?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri you know who she is. I’ve talked about her so many times.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it who I think it is?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who do you think it is?”, asked Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I tell?”, Yuri looked at Mila to ask for permission. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well it became official yesterday so...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you and Sara dating?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes! I confessed to her yesterday and she said that she liked me back. We plan to meet each other this summer.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Mila looked happy. Yuri knew that she was talking with Sara but didn’t know that things were that serious. In all honesty Yuri was good as long as Mila was happy. He would never admit it to her but he really cared for her and thought of her as big, annoying sister. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well congrats on your new girlfriend Mila. That’s was a wonderful tea you served”, announced Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you, Phichit still single as ever?”, asked Piggy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know you were virgin before meeting Victor. At least I have some experience. But yes it’s still me and my hamsters.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I know Guang Hong here has a date today with some hot latino guy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not a date! He said that he will come with his friends”, said this Guang Hong dude. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And who is your charming prince ?”, asked Chris. God why was he so interested in other people’s life. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His name is Leo. He is a transfer student like me and came here from America. We have lots of classes together that’s how we got to knew each other.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmm, Leo. That name rang a bell in Yuri’s mind. He definitely heard that name before but where? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who are his friends? Is there someone hot. It’s been long since I’ve been laid”, again Chris with only sex on his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Chris hey are too young for you but one is JJ that’s what they call him. Leo said that his full name is too mouthful to pronounce and he has a girlfriend so sorry Chris no chance</span> <span class="s1">. And the other... Oh my his other friend his Otabek. You know the one from Altin family.....”</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He continued to talk further but Yuri wasn’t listening. His mind went blank for a moment or two. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Oh there they are”, Guang Hong pointed at three men. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Something snap inside Yuri. </span> <span class="s1">That motherfucker was coming here?! What the hell?! </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri knew that it was a mistake to come here but he didn’t expect that things would go wrong to this degree </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think it’s time for me to go. I remembered I promised to help with something to my grandpa. Anyway I don’t have time to spend with losers like you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri, wait where are you going?”, asked Piggy but he was already on his way. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri took the opposite direction so he wouldn’t bump into certain someone. What’s happening to him? His heart was beating so hard and fast. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was Yuri afraid of Otabek after what happened? No that’s not the case. It’s something else, sometimes different. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt all flushed and hot. What the hell was happening to him? What the hell did Otabek do to him?! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wanted to give some additional information about characters in case you got confused.</p><p>Yuri is 15 and soon will be 16 on March 25 (I changed his birthday so he could be Aries. I think it suits him more)</p><p>Otabek is 17 and will be 18 on october 31 (I like that he is scorpio) </p><p>Their height’s are also changed. Yuri is 1m63cm like in original but Otabek is 1m80cm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was beautiful sunny Saturday. Otabek along side with JJ was invited by Leo to accompanied him on his so called ‘date’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently JJ’s advice was surprisingly useful for once and when Leo gathered his courage and finally talked to the Chinese boy they decided to meet up with their friends at some new-opened caffe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Guess soon Otabek will no longer be able to teas Leo about his ‘unsuccessful’ crush and will be left alone with JJ’s teasings....</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From afar Otabek could spot seven people sitting around the table. He didn’t expect that Guang Hong would invite so many friends. It was only three of them while they were seven!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of them stood up and left and the other one took his place. Well better, more seats left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked closer Otabek could make out that one of Guang Hong’s friends was Victor Nikiforov! Did he develop problems with his eyesight? Was it really him?!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The living legend of Bolsoi theater himself and Otabek were going to share the same food and table!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mom was always fan of ballet. He often went to different operas and ballet concerts when he was little or when he visited his family during summers vacations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holly shit! It wasn’t only Victor! His fiancé Yuuri Katsuki and Christoph Giacometti were also there! What was this, his luckiest day ever!? Otbek <strong>must</strong> ask for their autographs! Now that would be a perfect gift for his mother when he will visit her this summer. And of course Otabek would make sure that Yuri knows that he has the most famous and talented ballet dancers’ signatures. This day couldn’t get any better...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They approached to the table. There were also two boys one of which was obviously Guang Hong and one girl sitting with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo set next to Guang Hong as expected. He and JJ took chairs each and adjusted them around the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like we have guests here. Hi I’m Chris”, said Chris in his thick Swiss accent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Mila”, that was the girl with red hair. She had deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Victor and next to me is the most handsome man alive, my fiancé Yuuri.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was real wasn’t it? Otabek was actually talking with those legendary men.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi I’m Yuuri” said the blushing man with a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Phichit”, introduced the guy sitting next to Yuuri. He was the most tanned among every one. He had black hair and grey eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m Ji Guang Hong.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So this was the boy who stole his friend’s heart. Otabek could see why Leo was in love with him. The boy looked like sixteen instead of nineteen. It was due whis chubby cheeks and slender body. He had light brown hair and maroon eyes. If you looked up close you could spot freckles adorning the bridge if his nose. He was cute and would look even cuter once he was Leo’s boyfriend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My name is Leo. I’m the one who studies in the same college as Guang Hong. These are my friends”, Leo turned his head to them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Jean-Jacques but you can call me JJ or just Jay. Either way is ok. I know my name can be difficult to pronounce.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Looks like it’s his turn to introduce...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Otabek.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So <em>you’re</em> Otabek”, speaked Victor and looked directly at him. He whispered something to Chris and he smirked then gave a knowing look to Mila.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right, Otabek forgot that he was also quite popular here. He was an Altin after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They ordered some drinks and food and started to chat. Everyone was nice. The girl Mila was quite funny and easy going. Victor was as cheerful and energetic as he was portrayed in media. Yuuri was shy at first but once his shell was cracked he became more talkative and told funny stories about him and Victor. Chris was low key flirting with him but it was Chris and he was low key flirting with everyone. Apparently it was a wide known fact.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So boys, what are you doing, still stuck with school?”, asked Chris.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m also studying in the same college as Leo and Guang Hong. But my major is communications”, explained JJ.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m still in high school. This is my last year.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Which high school?” asked Yuuri from where he was sitting with his hand around Victor’s shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh ‘A’ high school.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god! What a coincidence! Our Yuri is also studying there. Do you know him?”, Victor voiced and leaned slightly towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek nearly choked on his water. No way Victor was talking about the person Otabek was thinking he was talking about.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yuri Plisetsky. I’m sure you two met each other. Although he is year or two younger than you and he is in art faculty I’m sure you would know him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aww you know Yuri was also here but had to go home. He left just as you came.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What Yuri was here?! So that was him whom Otabek saw leaving! No if only he came earlier and didn’t spend too much time on his clothes choice!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Um....yeah I...I know Yuri, yeah”, Otabek swallowed hard...Really hard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that’s so wonderful. Nobody is messing around with our Yurochka <em>right</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N...No, no one. Why do you ask? Did he say something about it?”, Otabek’s heart waspounding.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish! Yuri never tells us about his problems. But recently he comes late to his ballet classes and it bothers me. He is always on time. I wanted to ask if you knew what keeps him after school.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek felt that any moment his heart would come out from his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm...You know the new semester has started and....And our schedules are rearranged everyday. Maybe he has difficulties with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought that was the case at first too but when this Friday he came to the class covered all in dirt my suspicions grew. You would’ve told us if you knew something about it <em>right</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otabek you should understand that Yuri is dear to us. Ballet is like our second family and for me and Victor it became a really family. We don’t like seeing him hurt” joined his fiancé Yuuri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I’ve trained with Yuri so many times. He became precious to me too”, glanced at him Chris, with a tone that wasn’t flirtatious anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yup. Yuri is like a little brother to me and I’ll rip everyone’s throats out if they somehow harm him”, Mila was more intimidating than the other two.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek wasn’t stupid. Quite the opposite he was a smart man. He was smart enough to understand that their warnings and threats. But at the same time he was stupid enough not guess that Victor and Yuri are training together. He didn’t know what exact studio Yuri went to. All Otabek knew was that Yuri had ballet classes. At least now he knows that Yuri is training for Bolshoi theater.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember the first day I met my Yurochka. He was just up to my knees. Since back then he was something else. Always wanted to do things by himself. Till this day he refuses to accept any kind of help. Also he has a very competitive nature. If he could we would make everything into competition”, Victor’s eyes softened when he spoke about Yuri. It was clear that the boy was dear to the silver haired man.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek envied Victor. He envied him because the elder man knew so much more about Yuri than he did. Otabek wanted to know things about Yuri that nobody else knew. That only he would know.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know Yuri, he can be difficult time to time. It is hard for him to trust people. It’s like he always has a shield to protect him from any kind of affection. But he has his own way of showing love. Likewhen he would call me different names but would also cheer me up before concerts. And he is like that with everyone.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek smiled. Yeah it sounded like Yuri. Even back then when he first saw him he felt as if it was some force of a nature standing in front of him not a human. He has never seen him experiencing any deep emotion to anyone. The only one time he can recall was when he cried the other day. Although Otabek would rather forget that incident.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm...Can you give me any advice on how can I have Yuri’s trust. Actually I really want to get close with him”, Otabek was blushing. He thought that having waves of emerald gaze on him was enough but have decent relationship with Yuri was more appealing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corner of the silver haired man formed a slight smirk, “Hmm the wish you have is quite challenging one. However nothing is impossible after all, right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There isn’t much that I could say. You have to know that Yuri isn’t someone who believes in words. If you want to have his trust you should do something worthy of his trust.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made sense. Otabek was also someone who didn’t believe in sweet words. Actions always speak louder than words. Especially since everyone around him always knew about his family status no matter where he went it was difficult to decide which one was a friend and which one was there only after his money.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what can I do? What could be worth of Yuri’s trust?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That one you should find on your own Otabek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Listen I don’t know if it’s my place to say this but what you should know about Yuri is that he didn’t have a childhood that you would consider to be normal. His parents died when he was only five years old”, Victor was now leaning closer then before. His eyes were focused and he is tone sounded serious in comparison to his usual cheerful one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek didn’t know about that. Things were slowly clicking into their places. He felt that he could understand Yuri more, about his trust issues, about his defensive behavior of not letting people get close to him, about his attitude to new people. Still it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I didn’t know about that. Does he-“, Otabek was little bit hesitant about asking the next question, “Does he have any family left?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I would like to consider myself as part of his family but if you’re asking about his biological family then he lives with his grandpa and has an aunt”, Victor’s tone was back to it’s normal and his eyes were less narrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At least he wasn’t completely alone thought Otabek. He was so angry at himself. Yuri had all this complicated problems and on top of that Otabek with his stupid teasings and fights.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If Yuri is still only fifteen and it’s expected from him to be more childish Otabek is seventeen. He was spouse to be the mature one. Instead he made bunch of excuses for his childish behavior. He should do something while he has time, while it’s not too late...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well we had a great time. Thanks for inviting us today Guang Hong”, Leo’s </span> <span class="s1">smile was from ear to ear when he spoke.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too. I’d like to meet up with all of you more”, Gunag Hong was also supporting smile when he talked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those two are definitely going to be together. At one glance you could tell how much they liked each other. Leo never took his eyes off of Guang Hong and Guang Hong always smiled shyly and blushed whenever he caught Leo’s gaze on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes it’s time for us to go. We have lots of homework to do. I’m sure you’re also busy”, said JJ while standing up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was nice to meet you” Victor shook his hand and said goodbye. Everyone started to gather and leave. Otake, JJ and Leo left together. They planned to stay for a while before heading back home.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Man...I’m in love”, Leo’s eyes sparked as he spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ve figured it out”, smirked JJ.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jay I think we should get drunk more often so you would give us another genius advices.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! I don’t need to be drunk to have genius thoughts”, protested JJ.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you do. Leo is right for once”, agreed Otabek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you two teaming up against me. I’m deeply hurt.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek lightly chuckled, “What I’m an honest man. Are you offended by hearing the truth?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh in that case at least I can be genius one way or another.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo and Otabek gave each other knowing looks. They were pretty much used to their friend’s ego by now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok as much as I love when you talk about me I wanted to know why Leo didn’t tell us that his future boyfriend’s friends are one of the most famous ballet dancers?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo blushed at JJ’s comment, “I didn’t know myself ok? But I didn’t know that you were interested in ballet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duh you don’t need to be into ballet to recognize them!... Shit I forgot to asl for their autographs!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck...Me too. I was going to give it as gift for Mom. You know how much she loves ballet” Otabek was cursing himself for getting distracted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I know why you got distracted. I guess Yuri Plisetsky can mess with your head without even being there.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Otabek thought that JJ was distracted by chatting with Phichit about whichangel was the best to take selfies and wouldn’t hear his conversations with Victor. Guess he was wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you want to do something that is worthy of Yuri Plisetsky’s trust. How nobel of you”, Otabek was sure JJ spoke with shit-eating grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if? If that’s what it takes to make him stop hating me then...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Beks don’t listen to this idiot. At least not when he is not drunk. It’s always worth to take the risk for the once you love.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s good that Leo wasn’t half as bad as JJ.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey I didn’t say he shouldn’t take the risk. But Beks don’t get false hopes. You have long way before being in good terms with the boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek hated it but he knew that JJ was right. After the last fight he was sure Yuri didn’t even want to see his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked for a while. JJ talked about Bella, how much he missed her. That he their wedding would the best.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leo’s head was only filled with Guang Hong. Every minute he would ask to reassure him that the Chinese boy also liked him back. That it wasn’t only his biased mind giving him false hopes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek stayed silent. He occasionally joined to his friends’ conversations but mostly he was mulling over the world he has exchanged with Victor today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was so shocked to learning about Yuri’s parents. His childhood wasn’t by any means ideal. Separated from his parents and sister at ten years of age wasn’t easy but he still had them. He still had their support. Though it was a relief that Yuri had his grandpa and aunt by his side and so many new ones people he didn’t know cared for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek really wanted to understand Yuri better. What went wrong in the beginning? Usually people like when Otabek pays attention to them. What made Yuri react to him like that? What did he see in him that made him defend himself?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of his most often used names for Otabek was douche. Does Yuri really mean it? Does he really see him as some douche or like Otabek calls him different names only to make the other one angry. Well Otabek for sure knows that he doesn’t mean anything of what he says to Yuri (well expect maybe Yuri does kinda resemble a kitten).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that he his questioning Yuri’s actions Otabek noticed that his action are more questionable. Seriously, why was he trying to make Yuri angry? Wasn’t he spouse to make Yuri like him? Why was he doing the opposite?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek knows all the answers to his own questions yet he still continues to hide behind bunch of excuses for his immature reasons. But not anymore. It was time to grow up and fix everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was time for them to go home. Otabek said good bye to his friends and continued to walk to his apartment. It wasn’t far away and as much as Otabek loved riding his bike he also enjoyed taking a walk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since it was Saturday he could postpone his homework for tomorrow but his schedule was still unstable it would be better if Otabek did it all. He can’t know for sure if his schedule for Monday won’tchange.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Monday. The most hateful day of the week (besides when it’s summer). Otabek’s fourth class (he had two left) was about to finish. It was english. His teacher mister Borisov was writing down their homework on the blackboard while everyone was checking the time on their phones to see if the break has already started.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bell rang and everyone was ready to enjoy their break when their class teacher mister Denisov (Otabek’s favorite teacher since day one) came in, “Class for some organizing issues today PE and my lesson will switch with places.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everybody cheered. It was always good to have PE but it was better to have it for the final class.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you wouldn’t be alone. You will share the class with 10-6 since you have the same coach”, continued his announcement his teacher and left once he finished.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait 10-6 class? Wasn’t...wasn’t it Yuri’s class?! No, noway! Does that mean Otabek was going to have PE with Yuri? Was he going to share the same locker room with Yuri?!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That’s it. That was fucking it! Today Otabek was going to die. He was not sure if could handle seeing Yuri only in his underwear. Seeing those long creamy white legs, his bare chest, his toned stomach...Blood was rushing threw Otabke’s veins rapidly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No, no, no! Yuri was still fifteen! He is too innocent for his filthy thoughts. Shame on Otabek. How dare he think such a things about Yuri! He was spouse to make the situation better not worse! He needs to cool down, right now!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Statistics couldn’t pass any longer. Otabek was convinced that time was passing agonizingly slow. He couldn’t focus on the class either. Mister Denisov asked him couple of questions and he hardly gave any answers. And this was statistics! The subject he is most good at! Yuri Plisetsky this was all your fault!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Finally...Finally the bell rang! Now that Otabek has to go to the locker room he isn’t sure if he is glad that the bell rang. He grabbed his spot bag and exited the classroom with anticipation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek’s hart was pounding like crazy. His felt electric bolts in his belly (when people say that they have butterflies in their stomach, are they talking about this feeling?). His pulse was beating faster with each step. Was Yuri already there? Will he walk on him while he still hasn’t change? Those torcheres thoughts didn’t let Otabek to breath calmly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He entered the room and....no one. His male classmates also came into the room and started to pull off their clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek felt this feeling he couldn’t exactly describe. It was similar to disappointment. Like all of this emotional built up has disappeared once he entered the locker room, leaving him empty. His heart beat also calmed down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He also followed his classmates and started to change into workout gear. He was taking off his shirt over his head when he heard the door open.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His earlier state was back only ten times worse now that the familiar voice was near. Every hair on his body was standing straight. His body was paralyzed. Like some creature injected it’s venom into his blood system. He was with his back to the door so he couldn’t see anything, but his ears where more sensitive than normally. Though he was glad that he couldn’t see anything. He wasn’t sure if his heart wouldn’t jump from his chest. He wasalready sweating and the class hasn’t even started yet. The room became cramped as more students went in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All Otabek wanted right now was to change as soon as possible and rush to the gym. He put the top on and striped from his pants. Then he pulled on shorts and set on the bench to wear his shoes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was this tiny second where his mind decided that there would be no harm if he peeked just for a split second and that tediously amount of time was enough for Otabek to turn his head from where he was sitting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Otabek’s eyes set on Yuri he could no longer take them off (sure his mind didn’t count on that). Like a bug caught in spider’s web Oatbek could only wait for his tragic fait.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was slightly bent, pulling his leggings on where creamy thighs were to be covered. For a moment Otabek forgot how to breath. When his lungs remembered how to deliver oxygen to his brain and the ability to think came back he made his way out from the room in hurried and clumsy steps.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even from hallways coach Yakov’s yells could be heard. There were already people jogging in circles doing heel flips, Otabek joined them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Knee up running”, whistled his coach and they changed their exercise. Slowly more people were coming. Otabek really tried to be focused but once he saw golden hair he knew he couldn’t resist.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Enough. Now line up into four rows”, they arranged the position that their coach said them. Now he would choose one boy and one girl to come beside him to demonstrate the exercises. Coach Yakov was respectable old and no longer possessed the flexibility that once he was known for. But any other person of his age would envy his physical state.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yura, my boy come here. Show those stiff sticks how a proper body should function. And you Dasha also come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was this some karma, some cosmic joke? Was Otabek spouse to feel blessed by God or cursed by Satan? Now he had no choice but to look at Yuri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We start with head, moving it back and forth, side to side and we will do it four times for each side”, said Yuri and started the exercise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Actually this wasn’t that bad. Maybe Yuri’s leggings cupped his long legs too tight for Otabek’s heart but he was given a chance to watch him without worrying to give any explanations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Also Otabek would like to mention that his coach was quite fond of Yuri. Which was surprising. He has never seen coach Yakov even look and speak to someone as he was doing with Yuri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They continued doing their usual exercises like rolling their shoulders back and forth, moving their torso left and right while keeping their legs in place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For the next couple of exercises I want you to look at my Yurochka to understand how their properly done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first one I would like you to bend your back to each side.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Yuri moved to the back the arch of his spine wasn’t even ninety degree it was over! Otabkes doesn’t think normal human body is capable of doing something like that! Sure he has seen different gymnasts doing even more complicated movements but seeing it in person was not the same. It was unbelievable!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His coach nodes in approval, “Now all together.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek could hear how backs cracked. Seams like lots of students didn’t do their work outs properly as coach Yakov said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The next one is squats. I want you to watch how his knees <em>don’t</em> go forward and stand in their place, letting his thighs to do the work. When you dumbasses move your knees, you put extra weight on them which can cause you an injury!</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turn to your side Yura, so they would have a better look.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl from his class Dasha was trying her best to get everyone’s attention. And her attempts did not go in vain, but Otabek’s eyes were glued on Yuri. The way his strong muscles moved his body up and down made Otabek hypnotized. The fabric of Yuri’s leggings was thin and tight so it was clearly seen the movements of his muscles under them. Especially the once located on his....No no, Otabek should not look there, he is not a pervert!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and when he opened them Otabek stared at the the floor, not daring to raise his head up. He didn’t know how much he could bare like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now to the plank. When you lay down on your elbows, don’t push your fat asses up. Your body should be on the same level. When you arch your back you lose considerable amount of body weight plus expose yourself to a potential back injury.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yura please show them in which posse they should and shouldn’t start the plank.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Yuri showed the wrong position and arched his ass, Otabek nearly stumbled on the floor. This whole day was like a test for him to see how much willpower does he have.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”You should keep your plank at least for a minute. The rest who want to keep longer can do so. I’ll stop the count on four minutes” everyone groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Oh keep your mouths shut and do your plank. Now!” whistled their coach and all of them positioned themselves for the plank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first minute has passed and most of the students were helplessly laying on the floor. For Otabek it was like nothing to do planks. When he is at the gym he even puts extra weights on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the third minute almost everyone was out. The remaining students were him and...Yuri! Dasha also gave up after three and a half minutes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri too looked like it was nothing for him and he could do longer if their coach demands. Strangely enough Otabek didn’t feel rivalry between them or any competitiveness that was presented whenever they were in the the same space. He felt almost proud of him that he could do such an impressive work out. Staying in a plank for four minutes was far from an easy task. Although he was not sure if Yuri felt the same way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The final whistle was blown and they stood up from the floor.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You, what was your name?” looked at him his coach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Otabek, coach Yakov.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now I know that my Yuri is strong enough to hold plank even longer but I didn’t know that there was another kid who has good athletic abilities. Four minutes of plank, very impressive Otabek.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek knows that Yuri is strong. He witnessed that first hand when he was trying to hold the boy the other day on the ground. He barely managed to keep him steady. He was not only strong with his body but also his personality was strong too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ok we are done with the warm up. Since we have two classes together today, we will have volleyball competition. But it won’t be one class competing against another. I want you to mix. I’ll pick up the teams.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Girls will be playing inside and boys will go outside.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hmm, so will Otabek compete with Yuri as usual or will they have to set aside their dislike of one another (more correctly Yuri than Otabek, of course) and work together to win the set.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All the boys went outside and waited for their coach while he was choosing team for girls. After five minutes or so he returned and started to pick for their teams.That’s how Otabek ended up with Yuri in the same which meant that they have to work together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other team switched the positions and it was Kiril’s turn to serve. Otabek served the ball for his team good but they didn’t manage to keep the ball and the score became twenty one and nineteen. Four points and their opponents will win. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kiril from his class and he his serves were very good. He could aim the ball anywhere he wanted. Usually he aimed at the setter or the libero which meant either Otabek was going to take the ball or Yuri. Though sometimes he would hit to the fronts too. Everyone held their breaths, waiting for the ball to be thrown. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ball was coming to his direction. Otabek’s all focus was on the ball. Nothing could distract him at that point. He jumped to take the hit and.........</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second he opened his eyes he was on the ground and someone’s agonizing screams rang through his ears. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.....No....This c-can’t be!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek froze. He knew exactly whom those painful cries belong. The sight of Yuri screaming in pain cut his breath from his lungs. He didn’t want to breath either. The beating of his heart also stopped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not long enough coach Yakov hurried to them to see what was happening, “Yurochka, what happened, where does it hurt?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”M-my ankle.” The sobbing in his sounds made everything so much worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their coach helped him to stand but once his right leg hit the ground he winced. The pain written down Yuri’s face was too much for Oatbek. He would gladly took Yuri’s place and land unfortunately hurting his ankel than see another tear slide his now red cheeks.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Somebody, help him get to the nurse!” His coach’s voice echoed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a second thought Otabek stood up and went straight to the blond boy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take him”, volunteered Otabek to everyone’s shock, especially Yuri. He didn’t waste any second and picked him up in a bridal style. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carrying Yuri was a harder task than Otabek initially thought. His body was lean and he wasn’t much tall but he shouldn’t have forgotten about all those muscles that he had. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the realization hit him that Yuri Plisetsky is in his arms. The warmth of his body was too close. Otabek felt it could burn him alive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His sunshine hair are tucked against his chest. His nose is able to pick the smell of those golden threads and it is intoxicating. They smell like honey and vanilla mixed together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The underside of Yuri’s knees are soft where Otabek is holding him. Even through fabric he can feel how delicate the skin is there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Otabek was sure that his face flushed as if </span> <span class="s1">he was having some fever. He prayed to God that Yuri wouldn’t notice that and won’t suspect anything. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were inside the hallways and nobody was there Yuri finally spoke, “What the hell is this Altin?! Why the fuck are you helping me out?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah there they go again. Their endless childish insults and hurtful words. But maybe Otabek will change the rules. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen Yuri I don’t know what you think of me but you hurt your ankle and it was my fault and this is the least I can do to make it up to you-...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don’t need your help, bastard! I’m not some damsel in distress for you to </span> <span class="s1">rescue me! Let me down!”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri started to wiggle and it made harder for Otabek to hold him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop that or I’ll drop you! Look at your ankle, you can barely walk and if you put extra pressure the damage will go further! Just let me help, ok?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That seamed to work because Yuri stopped moving. He only crossed his hands and made a grumpy face. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can jump with one leg”, muttered the blond. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oatbek rolled his eyes but smiled. Of course Yuri would refuse any help till the end. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They reached to the nurse’s office. Yuri helped him to open the door and they walked in. There were to women sitting in chairs, drinking coffee. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my, what happened?”, one of them stopped drinking when she saw Yuri being carried.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek gently put Yuri down on the bench.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were playing volleyball. Both of us went after the ball. We didn’t saw each other and crashed. I fell on top of him and he hurt his ankle”, explained Otabek. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you pull your shoes off, dear?”, spoke the nurse with a very soft tone to Yuri.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuri didn’t hesitate and obliged to her. He gently took off his shoes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please tell me I didn’t brake my ankel!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The nurse inspected the injury for a while. She asked Yuri if he could moved his ankle to which he answered that he could but it really hurt did that. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have nothing to worry about. Fortunately you got away with only sprained ankle.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Otabek quietly leaved the office. Today was a roller coaster of emotions. He was worn out and wanted to hit his head with his pillow as soon as possible. Then he smiles stupidly when he remembered how he was carrying Yuri in his arms. Maybe God in fact did bless him today. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the day Otabek felt like flying and even JJ’s teasing remarks did wipe the stupid smile from his face. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long update. I’ll try to upload the next chapter in a weak.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>